


Wish

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Reborn, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Skull has a wish for his birthday. Reborn agrees to fulfill it.





	Wish

Skull stretches under the covers, wincing as the various aches and pains from last night make themselves known.

The door to the connecting bathroom opens and Reborn steps out in a cloud of steam. Skull buries his face in his pillow as Reborn walks over to the bed, dressed in low slung pajamas and nothing else.

"Sore?" Reborn asks, his voice low and smooth but Skull knows he's hiding a laugh. He does laugh as Skull tries to hit him with a pillow, dodging with ease and dropping a large hand to shove Skull's face in the pillows.

"Two hours, you asshole. Ever heard of a refractory period?" Skull sputters, grabbing Reborn's hand and tugging him down to bed. Reborn smirks but goes along easily, swinging a leg over Skull to lean over him on his hands and knees.

"But darling," Reborn pulls the syllables out mockingly. "It's your birthday, I just couldn't NOT make it special."

Skull scoffs and buries his face back into the pillows. Reborn laughs, warm and deep behind him as a nose trails up his neck, followed by hot, intent kisses. Skull squeaks in alarm. He wants to go AGAIN?

"Hang on!" Skull twists to look up at Reborn, mind casting for an excuse. "It's my birthday, right?"

Reborn pauses, clearly curious to where Skull is going. "Yes."

"So I get a wish right? My birthday, my wish and you have to grant it, right?" Skull says quickly.

"...I'm listening."

Skull swallows. "Let me top you."

Reborn blinks before laughing. "You? Top me?"

Skull scowls, ears turning red. "It's what I want, and today's supposed to be about me anyways."

Reborn stops laughing and looks down at him with intense dark eyes. Skull glares back, not wanting to back down now that there might be a chance.

"Besides," Skull adds, because he can't control his mouth and also because Reborn looks like he's going to say no. "It's not like you're scared, right? I've done this before, its not like I'm a virgin."

That does it. Reborn narrows his eyes and drops off to the side, landing on his back next to him. "Alright then, have your wish."

Skull grins, scrambling up to reach for their supplies. Score!

He pauses with his hand digging out a condom, lube in the other and looks back at Reborn

"You're okay with this right? I don't have to top if you feel uncomfortable."

Reborn just rolls his eyes, "Yes I'm sure, now get over here."

Sull grins and climbs on the bed looking over Reborn

"Have you ever been eaten out?"

Reborn chokes and Skull grins, hands hooking into Reborn pants, tugging lightly.

"Really? Is the Great Skull-sama going to be the first to get at that ass?" Skull crows.

"Lackey..." One of Reborn's many guns points at him but Skull brushes it off, Reborn hadn't let one of his bullets hit Skull in years.

"Birthday boy," Skull sings out yanking his pants down.

Reborn growls but Skull lunges up for a bruising kiss, one hand reaching up into his hair while the other uses his chest to keep balance. Reborn takes charge immediately, tilting his head and meeting Skull with a swipe of his tongue. Skull gives back as good as he gets, but Reborn is a good kisser and the bastard knows it, deepening the kiss and making Skull dizzy before pulling back with a nip at his lower lip. "Get on with it then."

It takes Skull a second but with permission freely given he smirks, stripping Reborn of his pants and settling between his knees. He shoves a pillow under Reborn, who lifts his hips obligingly and spreads open Reborn's thighs.

Reborn's cock is only half hard, and the man watches him with half lidded eyes as Skull pops open the lube and drips a small amount on his palm. He warms the lube with two fingers before reaching between Reborn's cheeks and presses his fingers against the furled hole. One of Reborn's toes twitches and Skull has to hide his smile in Reborn's knee, pressing a kiss to the bend of it while he is there. It gets another twitch from Reborn and he flicks his eyes up to see Reborn with a faint flush building in his cheeks. Interesting.

He starts presses more kisses to his thigh, kissing up towards his groin as he uses his fingers to loosen up Reborn's hole. When he reaches the point where he can feel Reborn's pulse through his skin he sets his teeth to work, lightly biting and nipping as he gets closer and closer to his prize.

Reborn is almost all the way hard, and Skull grabs his erection the same time he lowers his head and uses his other hand to spread his ass. He doesn't give Reborn time to think about it, just laves his tongue flat and licks a hard swipe up his hole.

The sound he makes has Skull's dick rock hard against the sheets and he settles himself comfortably on the bed before he sets to work, licking around the hole as he jacks off Reborn, riding the short aborted thrusting of Reborn's hips against his face.

He presses further, poking at the hole, loving the way Reborn's thighs squeeze his head every time he flicks and presses against him, the choked moans he tries and fails to hide because Skull did not lie, he _has_ done this before and never left any partner of his with complaints.

He tilts his head, changing angles to lave the flat of his tongue against Reborn's hole, getting a shout as the barbell of his tongue piercing flicks against it. The hard rounded ends contrast against the soft heat of his tongue in a way that drove his previous lovers _wild_. Skull presses his advantage, teasing Reborn with his tongue piercing as he brings one finger down and presses into Reborn, hooking and pulling the hole down so he can flick inside.

 _That_ gets his hair pulled. Skull winces but the swears coming from Reborn don't seem to be aimed at him, so he ignores the hair pulling and presses his tongue into Reborn, thrusting in and out in a mimicry of what he plans to do to Reborn with his cock.

Reborn seems to enjoy it too, if the way his swears have turned into cries for God. Skull licks deeper, getting a second finger inside as he uses his tongue and two fingers in tandem to get Reborn to cry out while moving his arm faster on Reborn's dick until the grip on his hair turns excruciatingly tight.

He sits up and wipes his mouth, face flushed and jaw tired but he looks down at Reborn, head tossed back and struggling to catch his breath and thinks it is worth it. Skull fishes out the condom from the sheets, ripping it open and quickly rolling it on as Reborn tries to compose himself.

"Is that it?" Reborn asks, obviously aiming for a cool look, like Skull didn't just make him scream using his tongue. It's a good effort, the blush is already starting to fade, and if you ignore Reborn's cock leaking against his stomach you can almost think he's bored.

Not that Skull will let him get away with that. It's his birthday, and he wants to see Reborn debauched.

He sets about doing that, pressing his cock against Reborn's hole, as Reborn freezes for a second. Skull pushes forward the second Reborn relaxes, getting a choked cry when he doesn't stop until he is half way in, pausing to let Reborn adjust.

He slips the rest of the way in when Reborn relaxes again, pressing against Reborn's chest,  and flicking a tongue suggestively at one of his nipples. All it gets him is an impatient thrust from Reborn, his head being pulled up and level Reborn's face for a kiss.

Skull tangles his hands with Reborn's, holding them to the bed as he drags his cock back and thrusts forward. Choking can't describe what Reborn is doing as he writhes hard against the bed, throat closed and mouth gasping and forming silent words as Skull thrusts away inside him.

He isn't done, its not just enough to see Reborn squirm and come on Skull's cock, he wants to see him completely undone, unable to move just like the various times Reborn had left him a twitching, pleasure-filled mess.

A tug on Reborn's thigh has it rising higher, letting Skull press it back and gets deeper into Reborn, who lets out a loud moan, tightening down on Skull as he obviously presses against something fun.

Skull keeps the angle of his hips steady as he pounds that one spot, the ball of pleasure in his belly going tight with every pant, every groan he manages to rip from Reborn's chest. He blindly gropes down Reborn's chest, scraping his nails down his stomach and wrapping around Reborn's leaking cock. A sob escapes Skull as Reborn grows tighter around him and he starts jacking him off, getting a low swear that has him laughing.

The ball of pleasure bursts, sending him blindly thrusting into Reborn, hips slapping against his ass as Skull shakes through his orgasm, Reborn following soon afterwards, wetness spilling over his hand.

Skull drops his head onto Reborn's chest, closing his eyes to listen to that thundering heartbeat calm as a hand comes up to wipe at his sweaty face. He peers up to see Reborn watching him with half dazed eyes and laughs, turning to kiss Reborn over the heart.

"Told you I was good at this," he says smugly, taking the swat of annoyance with a laugh.


End file.
